Seattle Grace Mercy West high school
by satan-speak
Summary: AU. Our lovely characters are in high school, dealing with teenagers problems. Rated T. Slexie, MerDer, Calzona, Jolex\Izzex, Crowen, Japril, Teddison.
1. Cold night

"Can you see him?" Lexie asked impatient. April Kepner was on the car with her. April wore a binoculars and was looking for a big red car.

"No, he's not here yet," April said and rolled her eyes. "Jesus, Lex, you need to relax." April said grinning.

"How can I relax when I am stalking my ex-boyfriend?" Lexie asked with a very serious face.

"You aren't stalking," April explained to her "You are just trying to fine more details."

As they were both laughing Lexie heard a car parking near to the house. She took the binoculars from April and got closer to the window. "It's him." Lexie said. She saw him getting out of the car and then opening the door for someone else to come out. A redhead girl came out of the car and smiled at him.

"Who the hell is that girl?" April said and and tried to focus more and more. Lexie opened her mouth in shocked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe him." she said "That's Addison Montgomery, senior year." Lexie took a deep breath and April held her hand.

"Let's get out of here." April said and drove back home.

"Damn you Mark Sloan." Lexie whispered.

* * *

Meredith and Derek were in Meredith's house. "I.. love.. kissing.. you.." Derek mumbled between their kisses. They were on Meredith's bed and they were making out for the whole evening.

"I love kissing you too." she said laughing. She ran her hands on his waist and then moved them to his back. He moved his body on top of her so they could lay on the bed. Derek wanted to take their relationship for the next level, but he didn't really talked about it with Meredith.

Derek was in the end of senior year and Meredith was at the end of her junior year. They were dating for two years, they knew each other so well. They didn't know what they will do after Derek will go to collage.

Derek moved his lips to Meredith's neck, kissing every peace of skin he can get to. Meredith smiled and ran her hands in his hair and closed her eyes. After a second she felt Derek's hands moving under her shirt and she opened her eyes quickly. He looked at her while he saw she was gonna say something but then someone interpreted them.

"Meredith, I need you, this is argent." she heard her little sister say "Oh, hi Derek, I will try to ignore the fact that your hands are on my sister." Lexie said and Derek pulled back and sat on the bed.

Meredith rolled her eyes and looked at Derek. "I will be right back." she said to him and kissed him shortly on the lips.

Lexie grabbed Meredith's hand and led her to her room. "What's going on?" Meredith asked.

"Mark is dating a redhead." Lexie said and Meredith looked at her with the face of what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about. "That's a very long story but I will short it for you, Jackson said to us at lunch that Mark told him that he finally got a date tonight. I didn't believe him but April wanted to check it out so we went to his house and him with Addison Montgomery."

"Wait wait wait, you followed Mark and saw him with Derek's ex girlfriend?" Meredith asked in shock.

"Kind of." Lexie said in frustration. "And now I think I am going crazy." Lexie walked around in circles. "He is only dating her because we wanted to prove me that he moved on, he is a jerk." she said, Meredith saw that tears falling from her eyes.

"Oh, lex." Meredith said and hugged her. She loved her sister with all of her heart.

* * *

"I just don't get why you love bowling so much," Alex said and grinned. He warped his arms around Izzie's arms and smiled her on her noise.

"It's fun, and romantic, and you won't get it." Izzie said and took his hand. "I will go take us tickets." she said and smiled to him. As she walked away he went to the drinks machine, he bought one drink and turned around, accidently spill all the water on a girl.

"I am so sorry," he said and took a napkin to help her clean the mess.

"That's fine, it was an accident." she said and looked at him.

"Are you learning in Seattle Pres high school?" he asked her when he saw how she looked.

"Yes, but next year I will go to SGMW high school." she said to him

"how?" he asked her and laughed.

"Excuse me?" she asked him

"Well, you must be on a scho-"

"Scholarship," she stopped him "Yes, and I am proed of it." she said and he smiled.

"Alex Karev, I will be next year a senior." he said

"Jo wilson, next year sophomore, nice to meet you Karev."

"Very nice to meet you too Wilson."


	2. Next level

Cristina yang sat in class and looked at her best friend. They were both dying from the board and waited for the bell ring. She looked at Meredith again and saw her smiling to her phone and trying to text carefully. 'Who the hell are you talking to that you smile like that?' She sent her a text.

'Derek, he got an offer to learn at brown.' she texted her back.

'McDreamy? at brown? Are you sure we are talking about the same person?'

'Yes! He is going to check the place out at the weekend, he asked me to come with him.'

'You know what it's mean, right?'

'Yeah.. the distance.'

'That's not what I am talking about.'

'Then what?'

'You.. Derek.. weekend alone in the motel.. Are you getting my point?'

'You don't think that..? Oh come on, it's Derek.'

'He is a senior, you two are dating like, forever, why not?'

'Just do it with McDreamy.'

"Cristina Yang and Meredith Grey," they heard the voice of the teacher and sighed loudly "Do you want to tell us who is McDreamy?" The teacher asked Meredith and everyone laughed while Meredith smirked "Detention!"

* * *

"You know, it's all your fault." Meredith said while Cristina and Meredith walked near the lockers.

"And why is that?" she said and grinned.

"If you wouldn't talk about the sex with the Derek thing, none of this would happened." she explained to her.

"HA! now you mention the subject, it means you want to talk about it." Cristina said.

"Talk about what?" they heard another person said and Meredith felt hand warping her arms and a body getting closer to her. She turned her head and saw Derek.

"Nothing, just about the detention we got," Meredith said and blushed. They saw a redhead boy near to Derek's locker, and Cristina and Meredith looked at him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Cristina asked

"Oh, the new guy, he is here only for the last three month of school." Derek said and walked over to his locker. "Hello, I am Derek Shepherd, we learn chemistry together." Derek said to him.

"Owen Hunt, nice to meet you." Owen smiled to him and Derek wave to Meredith and Cristina that they can come.

"This is my girlfriend, Meredith Grey,"Derek said and put his hand on her waist "And this is Cristina Yang, they are both junior." he said.

"We gotta go, everyone waiting to us in the cafeteria. I'll see you later, okay?" Meredith said and kissed him in the cheek.

"Okay, we still have to talk about the thing. " he whispered to her. She nodded to him and dragged Cristina while she just starred at the new guy. "

"He is hot." Cristina said. and they both walked away.

"Come with me, you should sit with us in the cafeteria." Derek said to Owen.

* * *

"No Callie! Because I am sick of it! I don't want to hide anymore!" Arizona yelled at Callie. They were in the lab.

"I need more time, I already told you." Callie told her "For you it's easy." Callie said back.

"Do you think it was easy for me?" Arizona said

"Everyone knows about you, okay? It's more simple." Callie replied.

"Because I told everyone that I am freaking lesbian!" Arizona yelled again "You know what? I'm not gonna have this conversion again, or that you tell them, or that we're done." Arizona said and left the room.

* * *

Lexie Grey was on the line in the cafetiere. "Lexie Grey, Lexie Grey, how was your day?" she heard someone said and laughing.

"Mark," she mumbled and turned around "Do you need anything?" she asked

"Actually, since you asked.." he said "I would like us to be friends." he said

"You want us to be what?" She asked him and tried to realize what he just said to her.

"Derek is kind of making me, don't know why, something about next level and Lexie and Mark. Anyway, Your sister is dating my best friend, we are gonna see each other a lot, and.. I like us to be friends." he said and waited for her answer.

"Um.. okay?" she asked\said. He took her hand and dragged her to a table. "I usually sit with my friends," she said to him and pointed at the table where Meredith, Cristina, Jackson, April, Alex, Izzie and George were.

"But I am your friend too, so you can sit with me." he said to her and she smiled and nodded. "I miss you." he said to her

"I miss you too." she said back and they both smiled to each other. "So, I've heard some rumors, and since were friends, I can ask you if it's true, right?" she asked and he smiled to her.

"Yeah, sure, go for it." he said to her eat his apple.

"So someone told me, you dated Addison Montgomery." She asked and he didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"That's.. complicated." he said

"Are you in love with her?" she asked him, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"No." he said and she smiled "I am in love with other girl." he said and her smiled deleted in a second.

* * *

**A\U - Okay, so I just wanted to know, who do you want me to write about more. Everyone is going to be there, but who to focus on? MerDer are my fav ship, so they will be there, but who more?**


	3. Began again

"No! I am her mother and I won't allowed that!" Ellis Grey yelled. Susan, Thatcher and Ellis were trying to make a decision if Meredith would go to with Derek for the weekend. "I won't let go with some stupid boy that she will probably won't ever see again." She repeated.

"He is not stupid mom." Meredith said while walking down the stairs. "And I will defiantly see him again."

"I just don't understand you Ellis, Meredith is a big girl, she is responsible, and Derek too, and he is a gentleman. Why don't you let her go? "

"I know you all don't think that way, but I am still her mother." Ellis said

"Then start acting like one." Thatcher said and everyone looked at him. He usually didn't talk to Ellis, kind of ignored her. "I don't want Meredith to go to, because she is still me daughter, but she is almost eighteen and I trust her, and damn it Ellis if you won't let her go I am taking you to the court."

"Thanks dad." she whispered in her big smile and went upstairs again.

"We're still not done talking about it." Ellis yelled after her.

* * *

"You want me to be what?" Alex asked Meredith on the phone.

"I want you to be a girl for me, because Cristina doesn't answer the phone, and god knows where your girlfriend," Meredith said to Alex.

"Okay, what did he do?" he said "Do you want me to punch him? He might be a senior, but I think I can take him." Alex said and Meredith laughed.

"We are going to check out his college at the weekend. Alone." She said

"And..?" he asked

"He would expect me to.. You know.." she said

"Do you want to.. you know..?" he said

"Yes." she took a deep breath

"Then what the problem?" he asked

"You are a pretty suck as a girl." she said

"Oh, I am sorry." he grinned. Then he saw a familiar girl. "Mer, I have to go." he said and turn off his phone. "Hey! Wilson!" he called and she turned around, he waved to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked him

"You know that the street is for everybody, right?" he said but than heard a huge boom not too far from them.

"RUN!" she grabbed his hand and ran while he ran after her.

"What are we doing?" he asked her

"I'll explained to you everything after, I promise, but we have to go." she kept running he looked at her as they ran and smiled.

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

"Tim, I'm a lesbian." Arizona said to him. He just looked at her with s shock face. "What?" she said to him and the tears come out on her face.

"Does this mean that you're going to married with a girl?" he asked her

"Yes." she said

"Them I'm going to dance so good at your wedding." he smiled and she smiled to him and they both hugged.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

Arizona was on her way from school, she drove on her car but when she got to the street, she saw a lot of cars up there around her house. Not just cars, military cars. She got out of the car and ran inside "Tim is back?" she asked but then saw her mother crying on her father shoulder. "What's going on? she asked

"Tim," her father started "He died." he said and he started to cry too.

"No." she said "No! it's not him! No way!" she said and ran in the stairs to her room. She opened a big box and started to take out the letters.

'Hey Zona,

how's everything going? How's school?

Here everything fine, we ate a lot more.

Send me back ASAP

Love, Tim.'

He sent her the letter a week ago, and she didn't replied to him because she thought it could wait. She heard a knock on the door. She saw there Nick, he looked like he cried too. "It would be okay, I promise." he said to her but she didn't move.

"I- I forgot to write him back, and - and I can't do it." she said "I forgot to say him that I love him in the last time he was home."

"He knew, I promise he knew." he said

"Stop promising things! You don't know." She yelled at him and he took a step back and then he was gone.

"Are you okay?" she heard another voice coming. She then saw Callie Torres standing near the door.

"Do you think I am okay?" she asked angrily Callie went to her and hugged her tight.

"I came as soon as I heard." Callie said. "It will be okay." she said to Arizona who was crying on her shoulder.

"How?" Arizona asked her.

"Like this." Callie said and kissed her lips softly a very long kiss. Arizona just put her head on Callie's shoulder and kept crying.

* * *

"Hey Derek!" Derek heard a voice after he entered to Meredith's house

"Danm it." he said to himself.

"What?" she asked him

"Lexie, I love you, I really do, but in the last few weeks, all you're doing is talking about Mark with me." he said to her.

"No I do not." she said laughing. "Yes I do." she said after a second. "He told me he is in love with someone." she said

"Well, in love is a very strong word, he is dating someone, but I'm not sure that in love is the right word." he said to her.

"Who is he seeing?" she asked him "It's Addison Montgomery, right? Your ex-girlfriend?" she asked him but then she saw that when she said Addison's name he was really nervous.

"N-no, it's not her," he said "It's a girl from other school, her name is Julia." he said to her.

"Derek, is everything okay?" she asked him

"Yeah, everything is just fine." he said to her and walked into Meredith's room.

**3 DAYS AGO **

The seniors were on Derek's house, trying to learn to the final exam. By the time they done, the house was a mess.

"So, we're going." Teddy said to him

"Sneaking out, you meant." he said to her and she laughed.

"Have fun cleaning." she said to him and they all walked out of the house.

"I can help you out, if you need." Addison said to him.

"Only if you have time," he said and she nodded in a smile.

As they were cleaning she tried to make a conversion. "So how's Meredith?" she asked him

"Meredith is fine, thanks." he told her

"Great." she said "What college are you going to?" she asked

"I was thing that NYC, they accepted me." he said

"What? Oh my god." she said

"Yeah, I know." he said

"No not that, I mean, congrats. But I am going to NYC too." she said

"What? No!" he said

"You are that much don't want to be with me?" she said to him.

"No, it's not that, you are great Addie, you know that." he said and she smiled, she got a little closer, and peck his lips on hers, for the few first seconds he let her, then looked at her, he felt terrible. "You need to go home Addison." he said to her.

"Derek, can we just talk about it?" she asked him

"No we can't." he said and took his phone out and called to Mark. "Mark it's me, Addison is at my place, can you please give her a ride home? My car is broke. Yeah, I'll explain later, thanks." he hang out the phone and went upstairs.

* * *

**A\U - Oh my god, I was so happy when I saw your reviews! I love you so much! This is my first fanfic, so I am getting very exited lol.**

**Well, next chapter will be up tomorrow or in a few days. Thank you so much :)**

**Now there will be every couple you ask (expat maybe Addek, sorry, I ship MerDer too hard) I know that some of you ship Izzex and some of you Jolex, both of them are going to happen, I just don't know who to choose, I love them both :(**


	4. It feels like the first time

Derek drove to Meredith's house at exactly 7 AM. He was supposed to feel exited, but he felt all the guilty inside of him. He parked the car and went outside, knocking on the door.

"You're here." Meredith said with a smile and kissed him a quick kiss on the lips but all he did was looking at the floor. "Okay, what's going on with you in the last week? You are very sad. Are you sure you want me to come?" she asked

"Yes! Of course I want you to come. Forget about it, I'm fine."he said to her. He convinced himself that the thing with Addison was nothing. "Where is your suitcase?" he asked her and she pointed at the black suitcase near to the satires. He took her suitcase and they were on their way out if the door.

"Wait Meredith." "Wait Derek." they heard both people screaming their names. And then they saw Lexie running down the satires and Mark running over from the street.

"What now?" Derek asked and Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Just wanted to say goodbye before you leave." Lexie said and hugged Meredith and smiled to Derek, she took a long look at Mark.

"Lexie you are staring again." Meredith told her and Lexie shook her head.

Mark hugged Derek a quick hug and then whisper in his ear "You brought condoms, right?" he asked him and Derek laughed and nodded his head. "So you kids have fun, and don't forget to use protection." Mark said and Meredith hit him in the chest.

"Shut up Mark." Meredith said and Derek grabbed in one hand her suitcase and in the other hand he held Meredith's hand and they both walked to the car.

"They grew up so fast." Mark joked to Lexie and she laughed.

"It seemed like just yesterday Derek chased her all over the school." she said back and he grinned.

"It's nice talking to you again Lex, I've missed you." he said to her

"I've missed you too." she said to him in a very big smile and nodded. They just look for each other for a few seconds and didn't do a thing. But then his phone rang. "Hey Torres." he said to the phone.

"What? Okay? Callie you are kind of scaring me, yes I'll be there." he said to her. "I gotta go." he said to Lexie and turned around and walked away, leaving Lexie with a stupid smile on her face.

* * *

Mark walking in to Callie's house through the window like almost everyday. "Hey, what's going on?" Mark asked her.

"I need to tell you something, it's very important." she said to him

"Go for it." he grinned and sat on her bed but she didn't say a word. "What? are you pregnant?" he asked

"No dumb ass. I am a lesbian." she said to him and he just looked at her. "What? Do you hate me?" she asked him.

"I kind of already knew it." he said to her.

"WHAT?! how? Does everybody know?" she asked him.

"No, but you and Robbins started to spend more and more time together, and then Arizona told everyone she is lesbian, and I am not that dumb ass." he said.

"Oh, so you think everyone know?" she asked him

"I don't know, no one talked to me about it." he told her.

"That's good." she told him.

"How is that good? Are you gonna keep hiding, go for it." he said "But I don't think that what Arizona wants to do, and I don't think that what you want to do." he said

"Damn you Mark Sloan." she told him and buried her head on her pillow.

"Can I get out now?" Mark heard someone voice coming from the closet.

"What was this?" Mark asked.

"Yes, you can." Callie said and laughed. Callie's closet doors opened and Arizona got out of the closet.

"The irony is killing me right now." Mark said.

"What?" they both said together.

"She got out of the closet, and she is gay..." he said and then Arizona throw a pillow on him.

"Jack ass." Callie said. "Well, I am going back to sleep because it's freaking Saturday." she said and then Arizona came to her and put her hands on her cheeks, and softly kissed her, but then they both deepened the kiss and started to make out, forgetting for a few seconds that Mark Sloan was there.

"Hot!" he said and they both stopped. "Don't stop because of me." he said to them and Arizona rolled her eyes.

* * *

Alex and Izzie were just buying ice cream, and Izzie signed heavy.

"Alex," she said and he looked at her.

"Yes Izz?" he asked her.

"Are you cheating on me?" she said and he had shocked face.

"Of course not, why would you think that way?" he told her.

"I don't know, you are very very distance lately. If you're not happy with me, you can just say." she told him.

"I'm sorry, I have a lot of things going on, and I am happy with you, more than ever." he said and then he took a deep breath "I love you." he said to her for the very first time.

"I love you." she said and he kissed her a quick kiss. "So we're good?" she asked him and he smiled to her.

"We're more than good, let's go home, so I can get more of this lame kiss." he told her and she laughed, walking after him to the car.

* * *

"I officially hate studding." Jackson said in frustration.

"It because you are not focusing." April said to him and laughed.

"This is crap doesn't deserved my focusing." he said and throw the book on the floor and April laughed again as they saw Lexie coming to their way.

"Hey, you are not going to believe it, Mark told me he miss me." she said in happily. April was very exited, but Jackson only smiled a very small smile to her. As Lexie went to take a book they started talking about something else.

"You are in love with her, right?" she asked him.

"What? no." he told her.

"Yes you are," she said

"No I am not." he said "Stop it." he said again and she smiled a little for herself, but she felt like crap inside her.

* * *

As Cristina was on her way to meet her friends, she ran into a ginger guy.

"I am sorry," he said

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going, it's my fault." she said

"Yeah, okay." he said and walked away.

"Yeah, okay?" she asked him.

"You said that it was your fault." he said

"Because I was trying to be nice." she said angry.

"I said I was sorry," he grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." she told him and turned around.

"Hey!" he called after her but she didn't listen. "You forgot your book." he told her, but she was already gone.

* * *

**A\U - Hey guys! Again, thanks for the reviews! :)**

**About the whole Alex\Jo\Izzie thing, I have no idea what I am going to do. I'll let it roll.**

**Love you all, chapter soon!**


	5. Not telling

Cristina was in her room on the phone talking to Meredith. "So you're there safely?"she asked her.

"Yes, we are here, just checking in to the hotel room." Meredith told her.

"From 1 to 10, how much scared you are?" asked her

"11." Meredith told her "But I feel safe with Derek." she said and Cristina grinned.

"Who are you and what did you do to Meredith Grey?" she asked her and Meredith laughed.

"I've changed." Meredith told "But I'm still me." she said.

"Cristina! There is some guy on the door for you!" Cristina heard yelling from downstairs.

"Mer, I gotta go, good luck." she said to her and hang off the phone, then, run downstairs.

* * *

"Did you done with the phone call?" Derek asked her.

"Yes, I'm done." she told him and smiled.

"So, I have two keys," he told her and handed her one of the keys.

"Okay, should we go to our room?" he said to her and she felt herself shaking a little bit.

"Y-yeah, sure." she mumbled and nodded as they went to the elevator.

As they went from the elevator to their room, Derek opened it and took their suitcases. Meredith went into the room after her and she starred at the only bed in the room, Derek caught her starring and smiled. She looked at him back, then went over to him and kissed him hard, taking the lead and wrapping her legs on his waist while he carry her and throwing her on the bed, she laid on the bed and he wan on top of her. They continue to make out, Derek's hands traveling under her shirt as she took off her shirt and he looked at her only with a bra, he lost his focus for a second but then he remember why there even came here "I have a meeting in the college, do you want to come with me?" he asked.

"Actually, this sounds kind of boring." she said and he laughed.

"It is." he told her and she grinned.

"So I'm gonna check the hotel, you know.." she said and he nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you later, I'll be back at seven, something like that." he told her and kissed her slightly.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me what was all this about last week?" Alex asked

"I can't." Jo said to him and rolled her eyes. "I am in a lot of troubles, and you can't help me, and I don't want you to get in trouble too." she told him.

"Yeah well, you already got me in trouble." he said quietly

"What do you mean?" she asked him

"Nothing, just.. my girlfriend thinks I am cheating on her." he told her

"What? with me?" she asked

"No, she doesn't even know you." he said "Just, I wasn't really focus because everything, and she saw it." he said and she laughed.

"This is not funny, I love her." he said it and she stopped laughing.

"I'd love to meet her, and I'll explain to her everything." she said with a smile.

"So you are explaining things to my girlfriend that you don't even know but to me you don't explain " he grinned and she smiled again as he smiled back.

"Well, it's not like I know you that much." she said "Well, I gotta go, my shift starting in half hour." she told him and then left the room.

* * *

"So Karev told you he love you." Cristina told Izzie as they were on their way to the coffee shop.

"Yes." Izzie said exiting.

"Are you sure you weren't on drugs?" Cristina said and Izzie rolled her eyes "Are you sure he wasn't on drugs?" Cristina said again

"Stop it!" Izzie said and Cristina grinned. They both sat down at the table on the coffee shop and waited for the waiter. After the waiter came she gave them some water but then Izzie split all of the water on herself.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The waiter said

"That's okay, my luck is pretty sucks." she told her and they both laughed.

"She have a very sucks luck, you should see her boyfriend." Cristina added

"Sorry I'm late." they heard a voice behind them and Izzie smiled.

"That's my boyfriend." Izzie said and she saw that waiter and Alex looking at each other. "Alex, this is.. Actually I have no idea what's your name."

"Jo Wilson." Jo and Alex said in the same time.

"You two know each other?" Izzie said

"So you got a hot girlfriend Karev, huh?" Jo said to Alex with a smile

"They two know each other." Cristina repeated in a smile, exiting from all the drama.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TO THE MORNING**

Owen was on the door of Cristina yang's door. As he saw her mother surprising look he assumed that she wasn't regular to have visitors.

"what mother?" Cristina asked her

"there is someone at the door for you," she said " a guy." he mother was very exited.

Cristina looked at the door and saw Owen Hunt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him and got out of the house.

"You forgot your book, it must fell from your hands or something." he told her

"So you brought it to me?" she asked

"Yes." he told her

"Well, where is it?" she asked him

"I.. forgot it." he told her and she looked at him in a strange face

"Never mind." she said "Keep it." he turned around and walked away.

"How did you know where I live?" she asked him before she got home again.

"Not telling." he said with a smile and kept going, leaving her with a smile too.

* * *

**A\U- So sorry it took me some time.. Anyway, still haven't decided yet if Izzex or Jolex, so sorry!**

**Next chapter is going to be heartbreaking for MerDer, just warning!**

**Slexie, Calzona and Japril will be next chapter, I promise! It will be up tomorrow or in two days. **

**Thanks for the reviews! Love you all :)**


End file.
